outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Thinking Makes It So
Thinking Makes It So is the first episode of Season Four. Synopsis Cheryl fights a child to save a child, as a Wolf comes knocking at her door. And one of the Wests has amazing super powers. Plot Pascalle returns to find Cheryl in a state of siege: caring for baby no-name and coping with raiding cops and Plunket, and also guarding a prisoner. Loretta is once again under house arrest to stop her from adopting her baby to the Colquhouns in Herne Bay. And Pascalle has amazing news. She’s back with Milt, the owner of the Sunset Channel – and they’re . . . married! Cheryl is shocked, but has bigger fish to fry – her attempts to get custody of baby. She’s hired Judd to dig the dirt on the Colquhouns, but with no success. Van tries to play peace maker with Loretta, but learns that she is in debt to the Colquhouns, and prepared to go to any lengths to get her way. Van takes his woes to Wolf, who’s staying with Jethro. He’s delighted to have an excuse to ride into West house to sort his errant daughters. Cheryl is not pleased to find him in the house. They’re not on good terms (since Gary skipped town and left Wolf in charge of his share of Hoochie Mama). Cheryl doesn’t want or need his help to solve a problem like Loretta. Wolf is also unimpressed with Pascalle’s choice of husband, but she refuses to back down and instead counsels that he needs to sort his differences with Cheryl. Pascalle further reveals to all that she is the inventor of a miraculous philosophy called Think Beautiful, and has the power to heal. Sadly, no one believes her. Sheree suggests she and Wolf could care for baby no-name, but Wolf, not keen, has decided on the practical approach – which is returning the advance to Andrew Colquhoun. But Andrew turns out to be no pushover, and is determined to continue with the deal. Cheryl offers another solution to Loretta: if she doesn’t want to live with the baby, then she could leave home. Loretta refuses. But Pascalle is still insisting that she can heal the family and find the solution to all. Loretta is sure she’s insane. Having both failed, the West parents now call a truce, and embark on a new united plan. This involves the West whanau visiting the Colquhouns with a show of standover strength – as Sheree is left behind with Loretta and the baby. But Loretta rejects Sheree’s ambitious proposal and pulls a trick to escape. Meanwhile, Grandpa is still obsessed with finding the body under the driveway. When Monica gives him the brush-off, he takes matters into his own hands, but is apprehended driving a digger. Judd persuades him to let matters lie, but Grandpa is not happy. The West raiding party return – to find Loretta and the baby missing. She’s at the Colquhouns, where she’s shocked to find another baby – and Pascalle. Who is delighted to reveal that Thinking Beautiful manifested the perfect solution: Corinna Balani, and her latest unwanted baby. Loretta is appalled to find the Colquhouns have adopted this baby instead, and she now owes Wolf for the advance. It’s clear that he will be expecting payback, but now Loretta adopts the baby to Cheryl, and also insists on naming her: Baby Jane. Pascalle, the healer, brings her family together for some reaching out and touching, but it won’t be happily ever after… Especially as Cheryl tells Wolf she wants to finalise that divorce. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes